Fallen Angel
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: Amber has a bitter outlook on life. Her mother abandoned her, the organisation tortured her. She feels broken. Can one special boy with teleport powers help her heal?
1. Chapter 1 Gunshots and betrayal

**Okay! I'm going to attempt a heroes story!**

**My own *Crosses fingers* not too bad attempt!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes or any charicters related to it... I only own the charicters I have created!**

**Nothing more to say...**

**ENJOY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Look mummy I can fly!" the dizzy four year old girl giggled delightedly. Enormous feathered wings enveloped her as she showed them off proudly to her mother, never noticing the hardened, slightly glazed look that had taken over her mother's expression. "Wow, that's great Amber" she said michanically. "Just wait until I tell your Dad!" As Amber continued to soar around the room her mother reached for the phone._

_"Hello. Yes, we've discovered one. My own daughter! We mustn't allow this to reach the media, my reputation would be ruined!" With this she slammed the phone down._

_"Amber"_

_"Yes mummy?"_

_"We're going for a walk" her mother stated briskly, grabbing her daughter's hand in a vice-like grip. "Mummy, you're hurting me!" Amber screeched "Mummy..."_

_The road was thick with people, all dressed in uniform. A thick-set man grabbed hold of Amber's wing and squeezed it._

_"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as tears formed in her eyes. Her green eyes found her mother's cold black ones. "MUMMY! HELP ME!" She yelled as she was dragged away. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the mother who would not help her..._

The memories swirled round Amber's head then they slowly ceased. She glared down at the land below, knowing that some of the orginasation were down there, just waiting for her to land so they could put her under their control again. She sighed as her wings began to ache. She knew she'd have to land soon but she just had to get away first.

Suddenly, a hundred gunshots cut through the air like a knife. "Woah!" Amber yelled out in shock. One of the bullets passed so close to her that it caught her jet black hair as it passed. Fortunately they all missed her, but just by inches.

Immeadiately afterwards, she felt a sharp, searing pain across her right wing. She glanced towards it and realised, with a sudden shock of horror, that it was bleeding profusely. She dug her hand into her wing and found the bullet that had done it. She struggled to remain airborn as the pain flooded her system. Her vision began to blur and the shape of the ocean seemed streched and oddly distorted.

_The ocean! _she realised with a sudden jolt of happiness. _If I could just get across it... _she thought as her mind began to numb and everything started to darken. _No! _she screamed inside her head as her body began to descend. _NO!!!_

She suddenly felt a shade lighter as a boy appeared from nowhere in a flash of blue light. He grabbed her around the waist. She felt an empty sensation in her stomach as the flash of blue light surrounded them both.

They landed on a grassy hillside with a thump. Amber staggered backwards gasping and clutching her wing. The boy grabbed her as she fell.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right" He smiled as he hugged her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CLIFFY! HAHA!!!**

**Who is the misterious boy? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 headquarters

**Next chapter! Oh! Feel free to ask truths or dares to my charicters! Next chappy, Amber will join us!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own heroes?! ME?! What _are _you smoking?!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why?..." Amber stammered when she finally found her voice, "Why did you rescue me?..."

"I saw the organisation following you, I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself. Not with those ... M-monsters around" he said.

"But why? I don't even know who you a-" Amber gasped suddenly and fell backwards, bashing her head as she fell. "Mnh..." She said groggily "I feel like death!"

The boy immeadiately ran to her side. "Are you all right?" he said, shaking her a little to try and stop her from losing conciousness. Amber leaned towards him to help her regain her balance. He cautiously stood up, pulling her along with him.

"I'm Lee by the way" he grinned before lifting her up in his arms and closing his eyes so that the piercing blue light enveloped them once more.

Amber could feel herself being sucked through the darkness. She clutched to Lee, terrified that if her grip loosened, the darkness would claim her. A roaring sound was in her ears, she felt like an enormous hand was pressing down, crushing her. Her head began to spin and she was shaking like mad. Without warning, they crashed through the barrier and fell down next to a huge abandoned warehouse.

"T-thought our d-defences weren't as good as that" Lee said shakily "But you looked too weak to walk so I took the risk and tried to teleport in there."

"Welcome" he smiled "To headquarters."


End file.
